One Thousand Lifetimes
by J.Alberghini
Summary: Angus has a plan that will allow Deirdre to marry Rohan. But they're not the only ones with a plan.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the two other fathers.

One Thousand Lifetimes 

"Deirdre, Deirdre!" Angus ran out of his hut and hurried to catch up with her. 

"Good morning, Angus." The princess replied.

"I really need to talk to you." 

"Go ahead then." 

"It's kind of private. Come with me." Deirdre followed Angus into the forest.

"If you're going to tease me, go ahead. I've been expecting it." Deirdre told the former thief. 

"About what?"

"About what I said before. About Rohan and how I never told him how I felt about him."

"I do want to talk about that. But I'm not going to tease you." Angus said honestly. "I wanna help. I think you should tell him."  
"Tell him what? That I love him and would rather marry him than Garrett?"  
"Yes, exactly like that."  
"Angus, I can't. It's not something a princess can just do. And what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"I'm his best friend. I wouldn't be saying you should do this if he didn't."

"Maybe you would, just to embarrass me."  
"Deirdre, you know me better than that. So I haven't been trustworthy in my past. That was different. You're my friend. And I wouldn't lie to my friend. As one Mystic Knight to another, trust me. Please." 

The expression on his face was so sad and so sincere that Deirdre to believe him. 

"Okay. You're right. I'm sorry."

Angus brightened. "So you'll tell him?"  
"No."

Angus' face fell. "But you said I was right."

"You are. But not about telling Rohan. In case you've forgotten, I'm betrothed to Garrett. And my father won't do anything it, even if he knew I loved Rohan." 

"He does know." Angus reminded her.

"And he hasn't changed his mind. It's out of my hands. I can't do anything about it."

"Yes you can. I have a plan." 

"Angus, most of your plans haven't exactly, well, worked."

"This will. Here's what you do. Tell you're father your having his baby and make it so it's not a lie."

"Angus!" Deirdre exclaimed. That's the most ridiculous idea you have ever come up with. First of all, I would never do that. It's just not right. And second, my father will either kill Rohan or disown me. That is if he lives long enough." 

"I know, I know. That's why it's not my plan."  
"Thank goodness. What _is_ your plan?" Deirdre sighed. "I can't believe I just asked that. I must be mad."

"Nah. The only way your father will let you marry Rohan is if Garrett marries someone else."

"But he's just as bound as I am. And who's he going to marry anyway?"

"Lynette. We can send a letter to her father. Ivar can help with that. We'll say Garrett wants to marry Lynette and you're okay with that. Your fathers won't to know until it's done already. By then it will be too late."

"But what if they find out?" 

"Rohan could probably perform some hocus pocus to make them forget and make Garrett believe it."

"No. Don't tell him yet." Deirdre pleaded. "Even if he does feel the same way, I'm not ready to get married." 

"So? He probably isn't either. Believe me, by the time this is done, you'll be ready. And if you don't want to, I'll tell him. I don't even need to. He knows already."  
"How can he know?" 

"We heard you talking to Garrett, and he said you preferred Rohan and you didn't deny it."

"I should have you put in jail for listening to my private conversation."

"Wouldn't be the first time I was there." Angus replied. 

Deirdre tried not to smile. "And it probably won't be the last either."

"Deirdre, I'm hurt that you still think of me that way. You know I've given that stuff up."  
"Whether or not I do is not important. And it's _Princess_ Deirdre to you." She turned up her nose and walked away.

Angus made a face. "Women." Then he left as well. 

* * * * * *

After they had left, Aideen popped out of the bushes. The fairy scowled. "I'll make sure they never receive that letter." Then she flew away. 

* * * * * * 

"It's finished. Tell me what you think." Ivar handed Deirdre a piece of parchment, which he had just finished writing on. 

Deirdre read it aloud. " 'Your Highness,

Your daughter had been sent to Kells some time ago and was escorted back by Prince Garrett of Regad. During the time they were together, they grew rather fond of eachother. The prince would like to marry Princess Lynette. Princess Deirdre, Garrett's betrothed, has no objection to this. If you agree, the Princess can come to Kells to discuss further wedding arrangements. The king of Regad will be notified of the change_._' "

"All it needs now is the royal seal." 

"I can take care of that." Deirdre volunteered. "It shall be sent by tomorrow evening." 

"I'm hungry." Angus said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ivar remarked. 

"Let us eat then." They followed Deirdre out the door. 

* * * * * *

The next evening, Aideen arrived just in time to see Angus give a sailor the letter. When all the men on the ship were asleep, she snuck in quietly and stole the letter. Then she sent it to the bottom of the ocean in tiny pieces. 

* * * * * *

"Sire!" Cathbad entered the throne room.

"What is it Cathbad?" King Conchabar asked.

"I hope I didn't worry you, my king. I've been thinking about things and I just can't hide it any longer. I beg your pardon, sir, but I think this is a mistake?"

"What is?"   
"Deirdre's betrothal to Garrett. I know that you gave your word, but I can't help but wonder if you're doing the right thing. I know you want her to be happy. But she isn't quite so happy about this. How can we let our future Queen be miserable? She might even decide to give up her throne." 

"Yes. I know how strong-willed she is. She is like her mother in many ways. But are you speaking as my advisor, or on Rohan's behalf?"  
"Both Rohan and Deirdre's. I've known both of them since they were children. And as much as they'd hate to admit it, especially Deirdre, they care for each other greatly."

The King sighed. "I know. But I can't go back on my word. I wish we hadn't been at war then. Then she probably would have been betrothed to Rohan in the beginning." 

"Well, we can't change the past. But we can still do something about the future." 

"What do you mean?" King Conchabar asked.

"Set up a conference. Bring Garrett's father, Princess Lynette and her father to Kells. If you all agree, perhaps Lynette can marry Garrett and Deirdre can marry Rohan."

"I hope it will work out that way. Very well. I'll write a letter to them this afternoon and send it in the morning. You may go now."  
"Yes, my king." Cathbad went back to his chamber. 

* * * * * * 

__

One month later…

"Cathbad," King Conchabar called, entering the druid's chamber.

"What is it my king?"  
"I've just received word that Prince Garrett's father will be arriving this afternoon and Princess Lynette shall be coming tomorrow."  
"Garrett's father is coming? What for?" asked Rohan, who had just came in.

"We're having a meeting with Lynette's father."  
"Oh." Rohan looked relieved.

"Yes. I shall be sending for you if all goes well." 

"What for?" He repeated. Cathbad elbowed him. "Your majesty?"  
"You will find out when the time comes."

"I suggest you save your questions for later. Now I need you to gather some herbs for me. I'd send Angus, but the last time I did, well, you know what happened."

"Being Garrett's father is coming, that may happen again."   
"I'll leave you to your work." The king left. Rohan picked up a basket and followed. 

* * * * * *

"I've called you here to discuss a matter of great importance with you." King Conchabar said. He was sitting at the head of the table with Deirdre next to him. Also present were Cathbad, Prince Garrett, Princess Lynette, and their fathers. 

"Of course. You wouldn't drag us all the way here for nothing." Garrett's father laughed at his on joke. No one else did. Deirdre saw Garrett roll his eyes. 

"No, I wouldn't. But this isn't just any meeting. It's to discuss the most important things in our lives: Our children. We are not only kings, but fathers." The king smiled at his daughter. 

"Yes, of course." Lynette's father agreed. "And on that topic, I must compliment the both of you. You must be extremely proud of your children."

"I _am_ proud of Garrett. But he was supposed to come here for a wedding, not to fight a war." 

Deirdre began to say something, but her father interrupted. 

"That is just the matter I wish to discuss. And hopefully when we're done, there will be a wedding… or two."

Deirdre looked at her father puzzled. Garrett and Lynette were, too.

"Well, what is it Conchabar? Tell us." 

"As kings we are meant to keep our word. But in some cases, marriage, for instance, they shouldn't be kept, or given at all. Betrothals are made at long before the children can speak or decide for themselves. And we don't take their future feelings in consideration."

Garrett's father's face burned with fury. "Are you saying that my son isn't good enough for your daughter?"

"Not at all." He replied calmly. Cathbad looked at him encouragingly. He continued. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with Garrett. He will make a fine king one day."

"But you don't want him to marry Deirdre." 

"No, I do. However, she doesn't. And I want her to be happy."

"Father?" Deirdre looked at him hopefully.

"Why don't you want to marry Garrett? He'd be a good husband. He's handsome. Why can't you love him?"  
"Perhaps she could. If they hadn't got off to such a bad start, and if her heart didn't already belong to another." 

At this, three heads popped out of the window of Cathbad's chamber. They belonged to Rohan, Angus, and Ivar.

"You really shouldn't let peasants listen to your meetings." The king of Regad remarked. 

"They are not peasants. They are Mystic Knights. Ivar is a prince from a distant land. Rohan is the warrior Draganta, and was just found to have been a prince before Cathbad took him in to raise him as his apprentice." Garrett's father snorted. 

"The reason I brought you both here is to try and arrange a different wedding for Garrett, if he agrees."  
Garrett nodded in understanding.

"You're going to agree to this? Why, that's…" 

Garrett cut him off. "Our marriage was no longer part of the alliance, remember Father?"

"I still don't see our part in this." Lynette's father said.

"It's really quite simple, Father. Instead of marrying Deirdre, Garrett can marry me instead. Isn't that right?"  
King Conchabar nodded. "But only if you both agree."  
Lynette looked at Garrett. He shrugged. "Perhaps someday. We don't know eachother very well. But if Lynette stays in Kells, for a while, then, well, we'll just see how things go." 

Lynette nodded. "But, why Kells? Are you still a Mystic Knight?"  
"Yes. We don't know what kind of a threat this Nemaine is." 

"I think it's a good solution. It might be dangerous, but with the Mystic Knights, she's in good hands."  
"Of course." Deirdre said. "We will protect her as we protect anyone in Kells. Right?"  
"Right." Angus called. 

"You can come down now." They disappeared.

"Do you think it wise to let Deirdre be a Mystic Knight?" Garrett's father asked. 

"Yes. She's as good a warrior as any man in Kells is. In most cases, better." Deirdre smiled. "Do you agree with my plan." 

The children nodded eagerly. The kings did as well. 

"Now that that's settled, I think we should have a small feast. Wouldn't you agree?" 

"Oh, yes," said Lynette.

"With the exception of Deirdre and Cathbad, you all may go. Garrett, would you show them to their chambers?" 

"Yes, my king." They filed out of the room. 

A few seconds later, the other three Mystic Knights came bursting in.

"Rohan," the king began.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"If you both would like, I'd be honored if you'd marry my daughter." 

"Of course!" Rohan exclaimed. "That is, if Deirdre agrees." 

"I do. Eventually, that is. I'm not ready to get married now." 

"I understand." 

Angus couldn't contain himself any longer. "I can't believe it. My plan worked." 

The King looked at him curiously. "What plan?"

"You see, Father, Angus came up with the same plan you did. We wrote a letter to them. I'm sorry. But it didn't work. You came up with it on your own."   
"Well, Cathbad helped. But we did."

"I wonder what happened to the letter?" Deirdre mused. "They didn't mention it." 

"I know." They heard a little voice say. 

Rohan looked up. "Aideen?"

The fairy flew down to them. "I destroyed it. After it was on the ship." 

"Aideen!" Rohan scolded. 

"I'm sorry." Aideen hung her head sadly. 

"I know you are." Rohan said more kindly. "I'm sorry, too. But if it's any consolation, you'll always be one of my best friends." 

"And mine." Deirdre added. "Perhaps one day you'll find someone else who is just your size." 

"Perhaps."   
"There's always Angus." Cathbad joked. "He's been shrunk enough times."

They all cracked up. Deirdre smiled. No matter how many betrothals there could be, this one would make her happy for a thousand lifetimes. 

The End. 


End file.
